earth2180fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Martian Free Nation
The first major power to arise beyond the homeworld of humanity is the Free Nation of Mars. Founded, by the earliest and most ambitious colonies, outposts and stations banding together, it is the nation of a people wholly identifying as citizens of the red planet and with few ties to humanity's original home. Those who live under the martian banner have lived and died on this new world for generations, taming and developing it and surviving in unforgiving, harsh conditions. Industry and Innovation The Martian colonies relied on imports from planet Earth for the majority of their existence, as high-tech components, computing hardware, consumer goods, and flora could not be produced on the red world alone in sufficient quantities to support the rapidly growing population. In recent decades, however, the martian's efforts to become less dependent and rely more on inter-colonial trade did pay off and a number of massive construction projects allowed for agricultural and bio-diversity independence. By 2180, the industrial sector of Mars is leading in the production of life support systems, durable equipment, and space-suits. Specialized weaponry and micro-gravity manufacturing are also specialties of the Martian Free Nation. Politics and Allegiances Since the first colonization, several generations of humans lived their entire lives on Mars, developing distinct physiological characteristics and cultural identity as "Martian" rather than "Colonists from Earth". This shift in their own perception led to several major colonies of the North American Alliance, the Chinese People's Republic, and various other nations to abandon their status as off-world territories and claim nationhood in their own right. These newly proclaimed nations quickly bonded together to form a provisional government under the flag of the "Free Nation of Mars." The relative stability of this new nation was overthrown during the First Inner System War, after which governance over the Free Nation was taken over by a general directory board of the military. Military Martian Liberation Fleet The Martian Liberation Fleet is the most powerful organization of all the Martian Free Nation. It consists of old and scavenged military vessels from the early days of the Free Nation, as well as a variety of highly modern designs. Lacking the resources and production capabilities to support a huge fleet, the Liberation Fleet's doctrine focuses on extremely versatile, high-tech designs. Their greatest strength is agility and outstanding speed. This is made possible by the Martian's extensive use of Inertia Dampeners and Acceleration Beds, both of which allow the crews of Martian vessels to withstand G-forces which would kill any Terran crew. Planitia Guard Forces The Planitia Guard Forces were first formed as a loose combination of all peacekeeping-, guard- and militia forces aligning themselves with the Free Nation of Mars. While lacking heavy equipment in comparison to most Terran militaries, their adaption to the Martian environment gives them a huge advantage in defending their homeland. Martian Spaceborne The Martian Spaceborne is the first unitary military force to be formed on the Red Planet and specialize in orbital drops, rapid strike operations, and boarding actions. Utilizing high-end combat environmental suits and adapted weaponry, they are said to be the most elite force in void-combat of all nations. Martian Territories The Martian Free Nation does not control all human outposts and established colonies on Mars. The most prominent territories loyal to Earth are the Chinese colony "New Utopia" in the Utopia Basin and the Northern American Colony "Olympia", west of Olympus Mons. In both directions, the Martian Free Nation's territory is heavily fortified. Its developed regions stretch from the Tharsis Mountains in the west along the coastline of the Amazonian Sea and Borealis Ocean to the Arabia Terra. The western side of these lands, especially the Tharsis Rise, is heavily influenced by American and European settlers, whereas the eastern coastal strip consists mostly of Chinese outposts which chose independence from the People's Republic. A separate territory of the Free Martian Nation exists on the edge of the Hellas Planitia, where a project of the Russian Federation was forcefully subjugated by the Free Nation in the past war. Offworld Territories The Martian space presence is almost exclusively dedicated to securing Mars militarily, with a significant portion of the budget being dedicated to securing the ice-supply lines for the Terraformation of Mars. Arcadia Spire (Mars: Tharsis Rise) Benefitting from the low gravity of Mars, the Colony of Arcadia constructed an orbital elevator prior to its secession from Earth. This megastructure is still in place and provides a direct connection between the Arcadian Megadome and Terminal in orbit. Fort Daimos (Mars: Daimos) The originally scientific outpost of Daimos, maintained by the People's Republic of China, was converted over recent years into an orbital stronghold and dockyard for ship manufacturing. This massive station supports a large amount of Martian Spaceborne soldiers as well. Free Ceres (Asteroid Belt) Although the Martian Free Nation does have many sympathizers among other colonies and outposts, only one major colony stands out in having declared independence as well. Ceres was an international mining project until the local administration sided with the Martian Free Nation. Due to its remote location, active support between the two is difficult, however. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Mars Kategorie:Free Nation